To enable greater and easier software reuse, service providers are increasingly adopting an application program interface (API)-centric way of exposing their services to consumers. A cloud-based marketplace generally provides two functions: catalog and business support services (BSS). The marketplace allows providers to list their services (i.e., APIs) in a catalog so that customers can easily discover and consume these services. The marketplace also provides necessary billing mechanism so that providers can be paid for the services that are rendered. The actual multi-tenancy management and metering functionality are left to the service provider to implement. This can be a tedious process and is generally orthogonal to the core business competency of the service provider.